Warriors: Truth or Dare
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: What happens when four cats make up a truth or dare show where they dare your favorite warriors characters to do crazy things? You can find out when Willowheart (the level-headed one), Hawktalon (the stupid under-achiever), Spicestar (in later updates) (the 'hot' one) and Lightpaw (the crazy apprentice) do exactly that. Related characters are the cats in the most current update.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**Author's Note**

**This is my first story. Don't expect it to be perfect, but I'll try for perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. There, I said it.**

**Summary**

**What happens when three cats make up a truth or dare show? You're about to find out. Hawktalon, Lightpaw, and Willowheart ask several cats from the warriors books truth or dare.**

* * *

**Willowheart, Hawktalon, and Lightpaw came out on stage. The studio audience clapped for them.**

**"Welcome to Warriors: Truth or Dare," Willowheart said. **

**"Tonight our first contestant is... There's nothing on this!" Lightpaw screeched.**

**She stalked off the stage. The audience could hear some scuffling noises. Lightpaw came back out with a piece of paper. She sat down and looked at the paper. **

**"Our first contestant is... Lionblaze!" Lightpaw said. **

**Lionblaze appeared out of nowhere. **

**"Where am I?" He yelled. **

**"You're on Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Hawktalon explained.**

**"What we do on this show is ask main characters from the Warriors series truth or dare," Willowheart said. **

**"So Lionblaze, truth or dare?" Lightpaw asked.**

**"Dare. I'm not afraid of you!" Lionblaze said. **

**"Oh, you should be. I dare you to flirt with every she-cat you see except Cinderheart, Willowheart, and me." Lightpaw said, "Muahahahahahahah!" Lightning flashed around the stage, illuminating Lightpaw. **

**Lionblaze face pawed. "Do I have to?" he whined.**

**"Yes!" Hawktalon, Willowheart, and Lightpaw all said at the same time. **

**Lionblaze sighed and disappeared. **

**"Okay everyone, please turn your attention to the screen over there." Lightpaw said and pointed at a giant TV in the other side of the studio.**

**Lionblaze was in the ThunderClan camp. He walked around using corny pick up lines on all the she-cats he saw. **

**The audience erupted in laughter. **

**"And that concludes the very first episode of Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Willowheart, Hawktalon, and Lightpaw chorused.**

**The audience could hear Lionblaze still saying his pick up lines.**

**"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" Lionblaze said.**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I will try to make the next one longer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please tell me how long you think the next chapter should be and who should be dared/truthed next and what their dare/truth should be.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**


	2. Episode 2: Squirrelflight

Welcome to episode 2 of Warriors: Truth or Dare!

Authors Note

This is only my 2nd chapter of my 1st story, so please be reasonable when reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

* * *

"Hi everyone! Welcome to Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Hawktalon said.

"Our contestant tonight is... Squirrelflight!" Lightpaw announced.

Squirrelflight popped in out of nowhere, but she apparently had been hunting because she ended up pouncing on Lightpaw.

"Hey! I am not a giant bunny! Even if my brother thinks so!" Lightpaw said angrily.

"Sorry! Hey... where am I?" Squirrelflight said.

"You're on the fantastic new Gameshow called Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Willowheart said.

"Fantastic is not the word I was thinking of..." Squirrelflight said.

"Okay Squirrelflight, truth or dare?" Hawktalon asked.

"Um... Truth?" Squirrelflight said it more like a question than an answer.

Willowheart opened up an envelope labeled truth. "Why did you let Leafpool give you her kits?"

"Uhhhhhh... I felt sorry for her." Squirrelflight answered but didn't look, or sound, very confident.

"Okay audience. Now it's your turn to help us. Take out your cell phones and text in your answer to our number that is on the screen. The answer options are:

A. She's lying and should be shunned

B. She's telling the truth and should be able to go home while we get another contestant

C. She should have to do a very hard dare because she lied

Take out your cell phones and vote now!" Lightpaw finished.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!" Willowheart said as she walked onto stage with Lightpaw and Hawktalon.

"The staff has tallied up the votes and we will now tell you what Squirrelflight gets to do!" Lightpaw said happily.

Hawktalon opened up an envelope. "A has 10 votes. B has 34 votes. C has 56 votes. Looks like Squirrelflight has to do a really hard dare!" He said.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Squirrelflight wailed.

"You have to..."

* * *

I know, I know. Cliffy, right? Well, I try my hardest.

In the reviews tell me what the really hard dare should be and who you think the next contestant should be and their truth/dare!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Like I said before, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Episode 2 part 2

Episode 3

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I would like to say special thanks to Wolf that howls at eclipse for Squirrelflight's dare! Also, I would like to say thanks to everyone actually reading this! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to go to sleep and then to school and then I couldn't work on it for like 5 hours, so...

Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter. Therefore, I do not own Warriors. Or TV because the cats use one in the story.

* * *

"You have to... Become mates with Ashfur in front of Brambleclaw. Oh, and yes, you are allowed to yell just kidding in Ashfur's face," Willowheart said.

"What?" Squirrelflight screeched.

"You have to become mat-" Hawktalon.

"I know what Willowheart said!" Squirrelflight yelled.

"Then why did you say what?" Hawktalon said.

"Oh StarClan," Lightpaw muttered.

"Fine! Pop me into camp," Squirrelflight sighed.

"How do you know about our magical truth or dare powers?" Willowheart asked.

"I guessed and you confirmed," Squirrelflight replied.

Hawktalon looked annoyed and Lightpaw twitched her tail. Willowheart grimaced.

"Fine. I'll pop you in," Lightpaw said and clapped twice. Squirrelflight was gone, and everyone turned their attention to the giant TV screen.

Squirrelflight appeared in the ThunderClan camp, and both Ashfur and Brambleclaw were there.

"Hey Ashfur! Do you want to be my mate?" Squirrelflight said really loudly.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this day!" Ashfur exclaimed.

Brambleclaw looked like he wanted to tear off Ashfur's ears.

Squirrelflight burst out laughing. "Did you actually think I wanted to be your mate?" She said between outbursts of laughter.

Ashfur looked embarrassed. "Maybe..."

"Haha! That's classic!" Squirrelflight was joined by at least half of the clan now. They were either rolling around on the ground or laughing histarically. Or both.

Ashfur looked so embarrassed, you could see his skin turning red beneath his fur.

Brambleclaw was even laughing. Even old Mousefur had taken a break from being a cranky elder to laugh.

Ashfur ran out of camp, but no one seemed to notice. They continued to laugh.

* * *

The screen switched to a video of the lake. Ashfur was sitting next to it, muttering to himself.

"I'm soooooo stupid!" He whispered.

"Well, she did sound pretty sincere..." he argued.

"No, not really!" he whined.

"Idiot!" He said.

"Okay everyone, this is getting a little creepy, so stay tuned for a new contestant after the commercial break!" Willowheart informed the audience.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!" Lightpaw said.

Lightpaw, Hawktalon, and Willowheart came back out on stage after the commercial break.

"Before the commercials, you saw Squirrelflight trick Ashfur into thinking she wanted to be his mate. It was more humiliating to Ashfur than to Squirrelflight," Willowheart said.

"The next contestant on Warriors: Truth or Dare is... Drum roll please," Hawkheart said, and the audience made a 'drum roll'. "You know him, you love him, the most popular cat in the Warriors series, Firestar!"

Firestar popped onto the stage.

"Is this Warriors: Truth or Dare? Yup, there's a rational she-cat, a dumb tom, and a crazy apprentice." Firestar said.

"Hey!" Lightpaw yelled.

"Thank you," Willowheart said.

"What did he say?" Hawktalon asked.

Lightpaw and Willowheart facepawed.

"Anyways, Firestar, truth or dare?" Lightpaw asked.

"Uh..."

* * *

what should he say and what should his truth or dare be? Please tell me in reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW!

i would like to say I'm sorry because I have auto correct so it capitalizes random words after dialogue. And if there is ever something that doesn't make sense, blame autocorrect.

xXWarriorsrockxX


	4. 4 Episode 3

Episode 3

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, and I would like to say special thanks to Eilanila411 for Firestar's truth/dare. You didn't really think I would tell you, did you? Anyways, enjoy! I might update later today.?

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

"Uh... Dare?" Firestar said, but it sounded more like a question.

"You have to make your Clan think you are going back to the two legs. Yes, you can tell them you were kidding when you're done." Lightpaw said, which was followed by an evil laugh.

"Anyways, go do it!" Willowheart said, then clapped her paws.

Firestar appeared in his den, and everyone could see what he was doing on the TV screen. He walked out onto the Highledge.

"I have something very important to tell you!" He yowled. "I'm going back to the two legs!"

The cats gasped, some even game him dirty looks.

"Ha! You should've seen your faces! Hilarious! I was just kidding!" Firestar laughed.

The cats looked very confused. Some nervously laughed.

"Okay..." Hawktalon said.

"See you next time on Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Willowheart, Lightpaw, and Hawktalon chorused.

* * *

I would just like to tell you I probably won't update tomorrow, but I might. Also, I'm almost 100% sure that I won't update on Friday, may 3rd.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Tell me what characters you would like to see, and the character with the most reviews will be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that!

xXWarriorsrockxX


	5. 5 Episode 4 part 1

Episode 4

Author's note

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating yesterday! I probably won't update tomorrow, but I might.I have decided to do a very special episode! 5 cats will be truth/dared in one episode, and this time, in game show style! Also, one of your fav characters will be featured in the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

"Welcome to the 4th episode of Warriors: Truth or Dare!" Hawktalon said.

"This is a very special episode of Warriors Truth or Dare! We will have 5 contestants! They will compete! There will be 2 rounds of truth questions, and the cat with the most lies will get a dare!" Willowheart said.

"Contestant #1 is... Dovewing!" Lightpaw said.

Dovewing appeared behind a sky blue podium with a screen marked #1 and 0 lies. The audience cheered loudly. Everyone loves Dovewing.

"Where am I? Why am I on a stage?" Dovewing yelled.

"You are a contestant on Warriors Truth or dare!" Hawktalon said.

"Contestant #2 is... Spottedleaf!" Willowheart said.

Spottedleaf popped onto the stage behind a pink podium marks #2 0 lies.

"Is this Warriors: Truth or Dare? Excuse me? Pink? Really? No! I need scarlet!" Spottedleaf gasped. (A/N: I'm sorry if Spottedleaf was OoC, but I felt like insulting her with pink)

"Yes, you're on Warriors Truth or Dare!" Lightpaw exclaimed.

"Contestant #3 is... Russetfur!" Willowheart said.

Russetfur popped onto the stage behind the #3 orange podium. She looked around and saw the sign for Warriors: Truth or Dare. She sighed.

"Contestant 4 is... Brairlight!" Hawktalon said.

Brairlight appeared on the stage behind a orange podium which was marked #4. Russetfur explained where they were and she sighed too.

"The last but not least contestant is... Jayfeather!" Lightpaw.

Jayfeather appeared behind the last podium which was dark blue. Dovewing had to explain their surroundings to him, because he couldn't see them(obviously).

"Okay guys, we will ask you a question, and you must answer truthfully. You will each get two questions, and the cat with the most lies at the end will have to do either a humiliating or crazy dare." Hawktalon explained.

"Now, to ask the questions, we have invited in Bluestar!" Willowheart said.

Bluestar walked onto the stage. She sat in a chair a few feet from Dovewing.

"Hi guys, remember to answer truthfully! They have lie detectors trained on you. If one goes off, the sound will be heard throughout the whole studio." Bluestar said. "Dovewing, why didn't you let anyone know about Ivypool's visits to the dark forest?"

"Um... Well, she was a spy, so it's not like I could tell anybody." Dovewing said.

Everyone waited to see if they would hear a buzzing sound. They did not hear one.

"Spottedleaf, did you have any feelings for Firestar before you died? Oh, and Sandstorm is not watching."

"I...um...no?" Spottedleaf said it like a question.

A loud buzzing sound was heard. The 0 on Spottedleaf's podium changed into a 1.

"The correct answer is yes." Bluestar said.

"How do you know my answer?" Spottedleaf protested.

"I'm not stupid." Bluestar said, then moved on to the next question.

"Russetfur, do you hate Lionblaze now that he killed you?" Bluestar said.

"No. I shouldn't have been fighting. I should've retired." Russetfur said.

"Well, that was boring!" Bluestar said.

* * *

Later, it was time for someone to do a dare.

"Spottedleaf, you're up." Bluestar said.

"Aw!" She said.

"Your dare is..."

* * *

Sorry about the shorter chapter than I planned. I was having a little writers block, so if you can think of any good dares, please pm me or ! Also, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible.

PLEASE REVIEW!

constructive criticism is appreciated.


	6. Author's note (you guys might hate me)

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry, but I'm temporarily discontinuing this story. I lsot my inspiration for writing it. I might continue in a while.

Until further notice,

XxWarriorsrockxX signing off


	7. Episode 5: Hollyleaf and a new host!

Okay guys! I'm back!

I want to say, when I temporarily discontinued this story I got a bunch of reviews saying that they were disappointed and couldn't wait until the story was continued. Thank you guys so much! I luv u guys!

I decided I would continue this story, but I will not be continuing the special episode. It just wasn't fun for me.

Okay! Auto Correct is stupid! I was typing "the show" and it corrected to say "thfishwife"! Seriously? Fish Wife? Okay...

Spicestar is ThunderClan's leader in the Fic I plan on writing soon, once I feel like finishing the allegiances...

Cue the music!

Please welcome... The hosts of Warriors Truth or Dare!

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Warriors Truth or Dare! We are very sorry about the special episode. Since there was a tornado, the show was interrupted by breaking news telling us that cats died, blah blah blah. I'm sorry to say that show was only going to be aired one time, so yeah... Ahhhh!" Hawktalon explained, but then screamed when a cat in the audience threw a sink at him.

"Air it again, ya jerk!" The audience member yelled.

"Not cool man! Not cool!" Hawktalon screeched.

"Well, lets just cut to the chase. We have a new host joining us! He's Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's great-great-grandson! Please welcome Spicestar!" Lightpaw yelled like some cheesy game show host, which she was.

A well muscled, large orange tabby with yellow eyes (A/N: in the kitty way of course) and white in the places where a tuxedo cat would have white came out from the entrance.

"Hey everybody! I'm so excited to be the new host of Warriors Truth or, wait what is this place called again?" Spicestar asked.

"Warriors Truth or Dare." Lightpaw said after rolling her eyes.

"Warriors Truth or Dare!" Spicestar finished.

"Did I mention that you're hot?" Willowheart said while walking up to Spicestar.

"I have a mate and 5 kits." Spicestar said it like this was a regular occurrence to him.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Willowheart said before waking back to her place beside Lightpaw.

"Today's contestant is... Drum Roll Please... Hollyleaf!" Lightpaw said after reading the little white card.

Hollyleaf appeared on the stage.

"Am I on that creepy new show, Warriors Truth or Deer or something?" Hollyleaf asked, bored.

"It's Warriors Truth or Dare, and yes, this is it." Lightpaw replied.

"What do I have to do?" Hollyleaf said, still looking bored out of her mind.

"First, truth or dare?" Spicestar asked her. Hollyleaf thought about it for a minute.

"Dare." Hollyleaf said, completely sure of her choice, which was a bad idea. At Warriors Truth or Dare, the cats the most sure of their decision get the worst truths or dares.

"Your first dare is to go into the RiverClan camp and act like a duck, and when cats ask you why you're being a duck, quack in their faces. You have to do this for 5 minutes. Then you will appear back on this stage." Spicestar said, reading what was written on the white Dare Card.

"Oh alright." Hollyleaf looked like she couldn't be any less bored. Hollyleaf then disappeared, and the hosts turned to the TV. Hollyleaf reappeared outside of the RiverClan camp.

She huffed and casually walked into the camp. Before any of the cats in the camp could react, Hollyleaf stared quacking pretending to be a duck.

All of the RiverClan cats in the camp were too stunned to react. It's not everyday that a cat you thought was dead, from another clan, comes into your camp and starts pretending to be a duck.

"Um... Hollyleaf? Two things. One, I thought you were dead. Two, why are you being a duck?" A RiverClan warrior asked. For an answer, he got a face full of Hollyleaf's quacking.

Hollyleaf continued to quack at the RiverClan cats until the 5 minutes were up. She appeared back on the stage and huffed at the hosts.

"You said my first dare. What's the second one?" Hollyleaf asked.

Willowheart took the white Dare Card and unfolded it. "Hollyleaf, we all know you highly respect the Warrior Code. So, your second and last, I might add, is to eat food from twolegs."

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT! YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL DO THAT!" Hollyleaf finished her rampage.

"You have to do it, or you'll be held captive." Hawktalon said. Hollyleaf huffed again.

"Fine." she said, then disappearEd, then reappeared on the TV in front of a twoleg house. There was some cat food in a dish outside the door.

Hollyleaf cautiously went up and put her head in the dish. She sniffed it and made a face at the camera. She then put her head back in the dish and ate a little bit of it.

Suddenly, the door opened and bright light came flooding onto Hollyleaf's back fur. The twoleg made a strange noise and picked up Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf scratched the twoleg's hairless face and jumped down. Hollyleaf ran in the direction of the camera while the twoleg screeched in pain. Hollyleaf looked behind her for a second, and then crashed into the camera. The camera screen became gray and staticky.

Hollyleaf appeared on the stage.

"That was HORRIBLE!" Hollyleaf screeched then stalked backstage. The audience members could hear loud crashes and yells from backstage.

"Okay... Well, I guess what concludes this episode of Warriors Truth or Dare!" Lightpaw yelled happily.

The audience clapped and loud noises could still be heard backstage.

* * *

A/N:

I LOVE HOLLYLEAF! She's the perfect blend of kick butt and sweet. At first I was like I love Divewing and then I was like Dovewing is a beetle compared to Hollyleaf who is awesome!

SPOILER ALERT. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALL OF THE LAST SERIES BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO FIND WHICH BOOK IT'S IN

When they found out that Hollyleaf die I was like HOLLYLEAF IS BACK! WOOOOOOOO!

Spicestar is based on my kitty Spice (I call him Spicey!).

If you want to see your favorite characters on this show, just review and ask me to pit that cat in!

so yeah... Keep reading!

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!

XxWarriorsrockxX

OUT! PEACE!


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry about this author's note, but I have no idea what cat to truth or dare next.

Please review with the cat you want to see!

-XxWarriorsrockxX-


	9. Episode 6: TIGERSTAR AND THE CREW

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with Tigerstar!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, Jingle Bells, Wal-Mart, hippies, floppy bunny ears, drums, and tutus. Thank you.**

**I would like to thank Silenthunder for the Tigerstar idea and his first dare. I would also like to thank max Saturday and say sorry that I chose it for Tigerstar and not Dovewing. Sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hi and welcome to Warriors Truth or Deer!" Spicestar yelled out.

"For the last time, it's Warriors Truth or DARE, ya dummy!" Lightpaw yowled, then started beating Spicestar with a magazine yelling 'BAD CAT! BAD CAT!'.

"Anyways, welcome!" Willowheart said.

"Today, we would like to introduce our camera cats! Bronzewing and Blazeheart! The prettiest she-cats I know!" Hawktalon said.

"SHUT UP!" Bronzewing and Blazeheart yelled from behind the cameras.

Lightpaw was quietly snickering to herself. She had stopped chasing Spicestar, but demanding that he have Warriors Truth or Dare drilled into his brain after the show.

"Our contestant today is... TIGERSTAR!" Lightpaw said after reading the Yellow Contestant Card.

Tigerstar popped onto the stage, and slashed through the felt chair with his claws.

"Ooops. I thought that was my apprentice..." Tigerstar trailed off.

"Hi Tigerstar, and welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare!" Willowheart explained to Tigerstar.

"Alright, fine. I've heard of this place. What's my first dare?" He asked.

"Well, you have to repeatedly sing 'DO YOU LIKE WAFFELS?' to every cat you see, and Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail are your back ground singers!" Lightpaw yelled, then squealed with delight.

"Now, before our dare, I would like to introduce our Director of Cuteness and Supreme Lord of the Button, MOONKIT!" Willowheart screeched, and pointed to a kit strolling out of the curtains.

"Hi everyone!" Moonkit said excitedly.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The audience chorused, gushing over her cuteness.

"I have one rule: DON'T GET IN MY WAY AND I WON'T KILL YOU!" Moonkit yelled, but the audience still gushed over her cuteness.

"Moonkit, THE BUTTON!" Lightpaw said while cackling evilly.

Moonkit took two steps forward, and took one flying leap, landing on a huge red button on the side of the stage. She kept jumping though, six times to be exact.

Soon, Darkstripe appeared wearing big, floppy, white bunny ears and a pink tutu, Dustpelt came onto the stage with a drum on his head, and Longtail came dressed as a hippie.

"Huh, I didn't know Tigerstar's three best friends were a hippie, a drum, and a tutu wearing bunny." Hawktalon commented.

"They're not, that's just what happens when you jump on the button too many times. So a very sincere thank you Moonkit. You gave me an awesome video to post that has already gone viral!" Lightpaw yowled excitedly.

"Anyways, go to the DarkForest! Moonkit, the button!" Spicestar exclaimed, and Moonkit pressed the button two times.

Tigerstar and his crew appeared in the DarkForest, and everyone was watching the scene fold out from a TV.

Darkstripe was still a bunny ballerina, Longtail was still a hippie, and Dustpelt was still a drum. The only difference this time was that Tigerstar was Santa Claus.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Tigerstar sang to the tune of Jingle Bells. The song was fitting.

After about five minutes, Tigerstar had managed to sing to Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, and at least 20 other DarkForest cats.

Tigerstar was zapped back to the stage (still in costume) and the other cats were zapped back home out of costume.

"Now, your second dare is to... be ducktaped to a Wal-Mart toilet!" Spicestar said, and Lightpaw ran backstage to get her camera.

"One more thing, it will be in the Girls' bathroom!" Willowheart added.

Moonkit pressed her button and Tigerstar was back on the TV screen, only this time, in a bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" some lady shrieked when she came into the bathroom stall that Tigerstar was in. Then the poor lady repeatedly hit him with her purse, and to her amazement, whenever she hit the cat, he would yell 'OW!'.

"Thanks for watching Warriors Truth or Dare!" Hawktalon said, then the screen cut to a video of a chicken pecking at the camera screen.

Everyone could hear "TURN IT OFF!" followed by "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" and "MOONKIT, THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON!" in the background.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I got a lot of requests, and I'm going to use whatever ones I can. I might choose a different cat for each dare (the toilet one was requested for Dovewing, but I thought it would be fun to duck tape Tigerstar to a toilet in a woman's bathroom). **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XxWarriorsrockxX**

**OUT! PEACE!**


	10. MAPLESHADE AND WAL-MART

**Hey! Did any of you guys watch the newest Kickin' It? SPOILER ALERT: KICK PREVAILS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wal-Mart or Warriors. Thank you. **

* * *

"Welcome to the seventh episode of Warriors Truth or Dare!" Willowheart said as she walked onstage followed by Spicestar and Hawktalon.

"Hey, where's Lightpaw?" Hawktalon asked, once he realized that the mentally insane apprentice was nowhere on the stage.

A small trap door opened in the middle of the stage and Lightpaw rose from the floor. Fog machines kicked into gear and a red light shone from behind them, making them look red.

"I'm here!" Lightpaw sang.

"Ooookaaaay..." Willowheart stretched out the word like she does when she's annoyed or confused, or both.

"Our contestant today is... MAPLESHADE!" Lightpaw yelled over the audience.

Moonkit jumped on the button four times, and Mapleshade appeared wearing a Hannah Montana wig, a sparkly blue dress, and had a rubber chicken in her mouth. Mapleshade spit out the chicken.

"AHHHHHHH! I HATE HANNAH MONTANA!" Mapleshade yelled while pulling at the wig.

Moonkit jumped on the button and all of Mapleshade's items disappeared.

"Hi Mapleshade! Welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare!" Spicestar said happily.

"Your first dare is to attack and poop on at least five Wal-Mart employees!" Hawktalon said.

"OOOO! YAY!" Mapleshade exclaimed.

Moonkit jumped on the button and Mapleshade was on the TV screen.

Mapleshade ran up to a blue-shirted employee and jumped at him.

By the time Mapleshade was done, the manager (as Mapleshade had figured out) was covered in scratches and bite marks, and Mapleshade had pooped on both of his shoes, and his head.

Then Mapleshade proceeded to do the same to the manager's top four employees.

Moonkit warped her back to the studio, and the manager and his friends ran around Wal-Mart, trying to find the 'cat that pooped on them'.

"Now, you have to eat catnip, then sing the Gummy Bear Song while you fall off a cliff!" Hawktalon yelled, then pulled out a mirror. "Hello, handsome!" he said to himself.

Moonkit jumped on the button and a piece of catnip appeared in front of Mapleshade.

Mapleshade slowly put it in her mouth and started chewing.

"When is this stuff supposed to kick- wow! A talking wallet with arms and legs!" Mapleshade ran over to Spicestar.

"Can you loan me some money?" she asked Spicestar.

"Ummm..." Spicestar answered, since he wasn't sure what money is.

Moonkit jumped on the button and Mapleshade was on the TV screen, falling down a large cliff.

"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah

Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party party pop

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me!" Mapleshade yelled at the top of her lungs.

SPLAT! Mapleshade had hit the ground, but was warped back to life in the studio.

"Thanks for watching Warriors Truth or Dare!" Spicestar, Lightpaw, Hawktalon, and Willowheart chorused.

* * *

**Please Review with cats and/or dares you would like to see!**

**constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**XxWarriorsrockxX**

**OUT! PEACE!**


	11. SANDSTORM, KITTYPETS, AND BALLET

**Hey guys! Now, please pay attention to what I have to say...**

**WARNING! THE LAST HOPE SPIOLERS! **

**If you have not read the Last Hope, do not read this chapter! Jut read this little summary I put together or read at your own risk!**

**Summary: Sandstorm is dared to go tell Firestar's old twoleg family that she wants to be a kittypet in front of Firestar. Then, she is dared to preform ballet in the ThunderClan camp. Lets just say she's not a good dancer. She almost crushes the kits, hurts Thornclaw, sends Rosepetal screaming bloody murder while running out of the camp, throws Brackenfur tumbling into the warrior's den, squashing half of it, including nine nests. Also, she makes a mini avalanche and almost squishes the leader. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Welcome to Warriors Truth or Dare! The only Warriors Truth or Dare show with a talking squirrel!" Lightpaw yelled.

Willowheart leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"WHAT? Well, apparently the pilot flying the squirrel's plane had a heart attack, and then died. So, the plane crashed and the squirrel is in the hospital and in critical condition. Next time..." Lightpaw said.

"Awwwww! I was looking forward to having the squirrel on the show!" Hawktalon exclaimed.

"Sorry for that... interesting... introduction..." Willowheart said while making an annoyed face.

"Our contestant today is... SANDSTORM!" Willowheart said excitedly.

Moonkit jumped on the button five times.

Sandstorm appeared wearing blue high heels on all four feet and a green three-year-old's dinosaur costume. A chicken wearing a red bikini was following her.

"Huh. That's a new one." Lightpaw commented.

"Hi Sandstorm! Big fan, big fan!" Willowheart said to her.

"Who are you?" Sandstorm asked.

"I'm Willowheart. That's Lightpaw, Hawktalon, and Spicestar, and you're on Warriors Truth or Dare!" Willowheart said.

"And I'm Moonkit and I have a chainsaw that I'm not afraid to use!" Moonkit yelled.

Blazeheart and Bronzewing put their faces in front of the camera lens.

"Warriors Truth or Dare is not responsible for any damage, maiming, or killing done by Moonkit. Also, we are not responsible for anything insulting Hawktalon says because of his stupidity." Blazeheart said. The screen was unblocked and turned back to the stage.

"Hey Sandstorm! Do you wanna go out sometime?" Hawktalon asked.

"SHUT UP!" Sandstorm yelled, and chucked her front right high heel at Hawktalon, which poked him right in the eye.

"MY EYE! MY EYE! NURSE! NURSE!" Hawktalon screeched and stumbled backstage.

"I'm glad he's gone." Sandstorm muttered.

Lightpaw went up and put her tail on Sandstorm's shoulder.

"We all are." she said.

"Anyways, your first dare is to go and tell Firestar's former family from when he was a kittypet and say you want to be a kittypet. And don't forget, you have to do it in front of Firestar!" Spicestar said cheerily.

"Yipee." Sandstorm said sarcastically.

Moonkit jumped on the button, and everyone turned their attention to the TV.

Sandstorm appeared on the front steps of a twoleg house, and Firestar was a few feet behind the steps.

"Uh, Sandstorm, what are you doing?" Firestar asked.

Sandstorm didn't respond.

The door opened, and a yellow light flooded onto the steps.

"Hi. My name is Sandstorm and I would like to be your kittypet." Sandstorm said it like she was some type of salesman.

The female twoleg screamed and slammed the door shut.

Firestar was staring at Sandstorm like she was some kind of freak.

"Warriors Truth or Dare." that was all Sandstorm had to say, and Firestar forgave her.

Then, Moonkit pressed the button and Sandstorm was once again on the Warriors Truth or Dare stage.

"Your second dare is to pretend to be a ballerina, tutu and all, and dance ballet around the ThunderClan camp." Spicestar said.

Moonkit pressed the button, and Sandstorm was on the TV screen.

Sandstorm was in the middle of the ThunderClan camp in a pink tutu, ballet slippers, and had pink bunny ears.

She started to pirouette and leap around, almost squashing Cherrykit on the way.

If there's one thing Sandstorm is not, it's a good dancer.

In the first minute, she had stepped on Cheerykit and Molekit twice each, sent Thornclaw to the medicine den with a sprained tail, driven Rosepetal to running out of the camp screaming bloody murder, and made Brakenfur go tumbling into the warrior's den, squashing half of it and Leafpool, Millie, Spiderleg, Brichfall, Whitewing, Blossumfall, Foxleap, Cinderheart, and Mousewhisker's nests.

"Alright, if Sandstorm is done scaring everyone for life, we can end the show here! Wait, nope. She just made an avalanche form from the trail up to the Highledge, and almost squished Bramblestar." Lightpaw winced.

"Well, looks like we're done here! Until next time, I'm Willowheart..."

"I'm Spicestar..."

"and I'm Lightpaw..."

"AND THIS HAS BEEN WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Hawktalon asked.

"Oh, I don't know, just the WHOLE REST OF THE SHOW!" Lightpaw screeched.

"Blame Sandstorm! She's the one who threw a shoe at my eye!"

Silence...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please express that feeling with favorites, follows, and more importantly, reviews!**

**ATTENTION: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN CD'S OF TIGERCLAUS, DUSTDRUM, BUNNY-BALLERINASTRIPE, AND HIPPIE LONGTAIL'S 'DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES' PREFORMANCE. **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED AND WILL BE USED TO BUILD THE TOWER OF SUCESS. **


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Sorry about this other author's note. I need more suggestions! I have an idea for a special episode, but I want that to happen in a bit, not right now. **

**So, if you guys could give me a few suggestions, that would be good. You don't even have to give me a dare, just a cat at least.**

**Thanks!**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	13. A VERY SPECIAL EPISODE

**Miss me? Hehe...**

**Here is the special episode I told you guys about. I just decided to do it now, cuz, ya know, I really wanted to do it. **

* * *

**WARRIORS: TRUTH OR DARE:**

**A VERY SPECIAL EPISODE**

"Hi everybody! I'm Willowheart..."

"I'm Hawktalon..."

"I'm Lightpaw..."

"I'm Spicestar..."

"I'M MOONKIT!"

"And this is: WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

*CUE CHEESY THEME MUSIC*

"Today we have a VERY special episode today. We have five dares, and commercials!" Willowheart said.

"BOO! NO COMMERCIALS!" a random cat from the audience yelled, then threw a shoe at Hawktalon.

"Hey! If you even misplace one little hair on my pelt, you better sleep with one eye open tonight!" He yelled at the audience member.

"PLEASE WELCOME TIGERSTAR, DARKSTRIPE, LONGTAIL, AND DUSTPELT!" Moonkit yelled. She then did a flying leap onto the button, and Tigerstar and friends appeared on the stage.

"Awwww! Why are we back here?" Dustpelt yelled.

"Hi guys! You're on a special episode of Warriors Truth or Dare!" Spicestar exclaimed.

"Yup! Tomorrow morning you are going to be on 'GOOD MORNING NEW YORK'!" Hawktalon exclaimed (**A/N: If there actually is a show called Good Morning New York, I don't own it.)**.

"You will get the rest of the details from one of the backstage crew. We want this one to be a surprise for the viewers." Lightpaw mewed, then shoved the four of them backstage, and they just HAD to pull the curtains down too.

They fell onto the stage, and a backstage cat shrieked, then ran away. The other one who had been behind the curtains waved, then ran in the opposite direction. A black cat came onto the stage.

"Due to some, uh... technical difficulties... I guess... we're going to commercial."

*CUT TO FIRESTAR IN FRONT OF A GREEN SCREEN WITH STARS ON IT*

"Hi. I'm Firestar, the fire that saved the Clans. I'm here to tell you about Firestar Flakes. The cereal that feels like a fire of flavor in your mouth." Firestar meowed.

A black cat came onto the screen, and whispered something in his ear.

"What do you mean? The curtains are up already? Fine, I'll leave." Firestar huffed and stalked off the screen, still carrying his Firestar Flakes in his mouth.

*CUT BACK TO OUR REGURLARLY SCHEDULED PROGORAMMING*

Lightpaw, Willowheart, Hawktalon, and Spicestar stood in front of neatly hung curtains, and Firestar sitting in a fifth red, fuzzy chair that magically appeared. He was stuffing most of his box of Firestar Flakes in a huge bowl with milk and a spoon in it.

"Now, we will continue with our next dare. Moonkit, please step forward." Willowheart said.

Moonkit bounced to the front of the stage.

"Here is a flamethrower." Spicestar said, then handed Moonkit a flamethrower.

"Now I zap you to Wal-Mart with my 'MAGICAL CRAZY APPRENTICE POWERS'." Lightpaw said, then pointed her tail at Moonkit.

She disappeared, then a huge TV screen rolled out. The blank screen cut to Moonkit sitting in front of Wal-Mart with her flamethrower, getting strange looks from shoppers.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Moonkit screeched, then lit up the flamethrower.

She then threw it at the door, and Wal-Mart burst into flames.

Moonkit watched her work proudly as people trampled everything around her to get out of the burning store.

Moonkit was then zapped back to the studio, still grinning like a maniac.

"That was fun! Can I do it again?" Moonkit asked, bouncing around the stage.

"Maybe later. Right now, we have another dare. Please welcome... FIRESTAR!" Spicestar exclaimed, and all four of the hosts pointed their tails at Firestar, who currently had his cheeks stuffed full of Firestar Flakes.

"Wha?" he asked, his voice muffled around the breakfast food.

Willowheart and Spicestar facepawed, Hawktalon was looking at himself in the mirror, and Lightpaw yelled "Now THAT is an entrance to be proud of!" then laughed her head off.

Firestar managed to swallow his food, then walked up to center stage grumbling to himself.

"Firestar, your dare is to blow up Wal-Mart, then blame it on Onestar." Lightpaw said, then chuckled to herself.

"Fine."

Firestar was zapped to Wal-Mart my Moonkit and her magical button. The firefighters had just arrived at the scene, and were blasting water at it.

Firestar grabbed his pile of dynamite (which Moonkit had so thoughtfully given him) and went through the steps.

Soon, he was ready, and jumped on the little bar thingy.

Wal-Mart blew up, scattering people, firetrucks, produce, walls, and barbies everywhere. Firestar landed on top of a little girl and her mom, and he handed her a barbie.

The screen went black for a minute, then cut to a video of Firestar holding up a sign that read 'ONESTAR BLEW UP WAL-MART'.

He was then zapped to the studio.

"That was kinda fun!" he meowed, then he and Moonkit skipped backstage to think up another way to torture that poor Wal-Mart's manager.

"Our next dare is for Princess!" Hawktalon yelled, then the plump kittypet was zapped onto the stage.

"WHERE AM I?" Princess yelled, and Lightpaw explained to her where she was.

"Your dare is to join ThunderClan, then eat all of the prey." Willowheart read from a little card, then pointed to Lightpaw. Lightpaw had temporarily taken over as SUPREME LORD OF THE BUTTON.

Lightpaw jumped on the button three times, and Princess was zapped to the ThunderClan camp.

"Hi! I'm Firestar's sister and I would like to join ThunderClan!" Princess exclaimed, only then realizing she was wearing a blue ball gown and a pink tiara.

"Umm..."

"Thanks!" Princess then ran over to the freshkill pile and managed to eat it all in a matter of minutes.

The rest of ThunderClan just sat there, gaping at her.

"Bye!" she yelled, then ran out.

"Our next two dares will be in the morning, so stay tuned!"

*CUT TO BLUESTAR IN THE STARCLAN CAMP*

"Are your nests too uncomfortable? Are they too hard to ticklish? Then you should get Bluestar's insta-nests! They're so easy to use! All you do is pull the string on the convenient little package and you have a little nest! Comes in warrior, apprentice, elder, and queen and kits sizes! Bluestar's insta-nests is not responsible for any injuries, maimings, or killings that result from using these products."

*CUT TO YOUR REGURLARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING*

"Why are we up at five a.m.?" Hawktalon asked sleepily.

"Because we have to see Tigerstar's singing group on Good Morning New York!" a perfectly awake Willowheart said. "Why do early morning shows have to be so early in the morning?" Lightpaw complained.

"SHHH! It's starting!" Spicestar said, gesturing wildly in Lightpaw's direction, but ended up whacking Hawktalon in the face.

The cats watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Coming up next is a performance by the greatest band in the history of the world: TIGERSTAR AND THE WAFFLES!" the newscaster said, and the show cut to commercial.

When the show was back on, the background were huge light-up words that read: TIGERSTAR AND THE WAFFLES.

Tigerstar, dressed in waffle suit, came onto the stage, followed by Dustpelt, Longtail, and Darkstripe, who were also dressed as waffles.

They started dancing around the stage like a little kid band.

"DO-DO-DO-DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? DO-DO-DO-DO LIKE WAFFLES?" Tigerstar sang, then the four of them were chased away by angry TV crew people.

"Sorry about that disturbing display. We can move on to the next dare now." Willowheart said.

"Our last dare is for every crew cat, and backstage hosts, and StarClan to eat catnip." Lightpaw mewed.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

"I AM BLUEYSTAR!" Bluestar sang.

"Does my butt look big to you?" Firestar asked Lightpaw.  
"No not at all! UNICORN PRINCESS!" Lightpaw yelled, then ran over to Thunderstar.

"I am no lowly unicorn princess! I am the king of BUTTERFLYPLAZA!" Thundestar yelled.

Meanwhile, Russetfur and Crookedstar were pretending to be airplanes in front of the green screen, which had a video of the sky projected onto it.

"ONWARDS, MY TRUSTY STEED!" Spicestar yelled from on top of his host chair.

The screen cut to the other camera, which Bronzewing, the camera cat, was wresting with.

The screen cut to the overhead camera, where Willowheart was organizing a game of capture the flag on the cat walks. The flags were a big harness and a big metal tube.

"Screaming Willows, ATTACK!" Willowheart yelled.

"Vicious Hawks, ATTACK!" Hawktalon yelled, and the two teams charged at each other.

The screen cut back down to Blazeheart's camera, where an all-out donut war was happening.

Blazeheart, in the middle of her ballet solo, knocked her camera over, and the screen went black.

The view cut to the overhead camera, just in time to see the Vicious Hawks' flag, the big metal tube, come crashing into the camera, so that one broke too.

Bronzewing's camera was the last one left, so the screen cut to her's. But she had just decided to hurl her camera to the ground, so it broke too.

Well, I guess that's the end of our VERY special episode.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,466. I know because I never put my AU in my word documents. Then just minus 8 words because of the title, then walla! 1,466!**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	14. YELLOWFANG, THE FBI, AND GANGNUM STYLE

**I am so sorry for not updating! My family just got our pool up so I've been obsessed with that. Then my cat died. It was sad, but she was old and was loosing weight fast, and she died in her sleep. So at least she died peacefully. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, the FBI, or gangnum style. **

* * *

**WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE: YELLOWFANG, FBI, AND GANGNAM STYLE**

"Hi everyone! I'm Willowheart..."

"I'm Lightpaw..."

"I'm Spicestar..."

"I'm Hawktalon..."

"I'M MOONKIT!"

"AND THIS IS WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Today our contestant is... YELLOWFANG!" Willowheart meowed, and the audience erupted in applause.

Who doesn't love a grouchy old she-cat who'll bite your ears off at a moment's notice?

Moonkit jumped on the button and Yellowfang appeared wearing black heeled combat boots.

"What are these things?" Yellowfang asked.

"We're not sure." Lightpaw explained.

"Your first dare is to go into Wal-Mart dressed as a twoleg with shades, then hitch a ride in someone's cart. When the person asks what you are doing, point this super soaker," Hawktalon threw her a super soaker, "and yell 'FBI! FREEZE!'" Hawktalon finished.

"MOONKIT! THE BUTTON!" Spicestar and Willowheart chorused.

Yellowfang was zapped onto the TV screen, which was filming the front of Wal-Mart.

She casually strolled into the store, and hopped into the child seat of a lady's cart.

Yellowfang sat there for at least five minutes while the lady kept giving her strange looks.

"What are you doing?" the lady asked.

"FBI! FREEZE!" Yellowfang shrilled, pulled out her super soaker, and then blasted the lady with it.

The lady ran away screaming, soaking wet and still being blasted with the water from the super soaker.

Yellowfang then ran for the door, pointing the super soaker at random shoppers while cackling evilly.

Yellowfang was then zapped back to the studio.

"Your next dare is to dance to gangnam style in front of all the StarClan cats."

Yellowfang was then zapped to a stage with thousands of starry cats in front of it.

Then the music started up, and Yellowfang started to do the dance.

By the time she was halfway done, the security cats had to stop crazy fans from jumping on her and crushing her.

A gray cat managed to get past the security guards, and lept onto Yellowfang. It took Firestar, Bluestar, Mousefur, Crookedstar, Oakheart and three other cats to pry off the crazed fan.

When Yellowfang was zapped back to the Warriors Truth or Dare studio, she had shades and was surrounded by three huge black cats.

"Sup." she said, and gave a slight nod of her head.

"Um..." Spicestar said.

Then another crazed fan came running out from backstage and lept at Yellowfang, but her bodyguards knocked her aside.

"And I guess that concludes this very unique episode of Warriors Truth or Dare!" Lightpaw said.

"I'M MOONKIT!"

* * *

**BAM!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH DARES! I HAVE LOST OF CATS REQUESTED!**

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN CD'S OF THE SINGLE 'DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES' BY TIGERSTAR AND THE WAFFLES. **

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	15. THE CLANS RAID WALMART

**ANOTHER SPECIAL EPISODE FOR YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAL-MART OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

**THE CLANS RAID WAL-MART**

"Hey everyone! Today we have another special episode in store for you guys!" Spicestar said.

"That's not how you're supposed to introduce the show, bozo!" Lightpaw yelled. "Now start over!"

"I'm Spicestar..."

"I'm Lightpaw..."

"I'm Willowheart..."

"I'm Hawktalon..."

"I'M MOONKIT!"

"And this is Warriors Truth or Deer!" Spicestar yowled.  
"How did you ever become leader?" Willowheart asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure..." Spicestar trailed off.

"Anyways, we have a special episode today!" Willowheart said.

"Why do we always have special episodes? They take so much more work." Hawktalon whined.

"Today we are going to dare ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, StarClan, and SkyClan to raid Wal-Mart! Now to commercials while we round up the Clans!" Lightpaw exclaimed. "MOONKIT, THE BUTTON!"

***CUT TO COMMERCIALS***

The four original leaders of the Clans appeared in front of studio green screen, which was projected as a cave.

"Have you ever wondered how Cinderpelt became Cinderheart?" Windstar asked.

"That's because of Reincarnation Inc." Shadowstar added.

"Reincarnation Inc. gives cats a second chance at life." Thunderstar said.

"We are the head of the agency and-" Riverstar was cut off by a black backstage cat whispering something in his ear. "Oh. Well, this is awkward. Apparently no cats are supposed to know about the agency, so uh, bu-bye now."

***CUT BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING* **

The screen was of the six Clans, all shoved into a medium sized gray room which was about two sizes too small. They all had their attention focused on a huge screen at the front of the room, which showed our four hosts in the studio.

"Cats of all Clans! Dead and living, short and tall, skinny and fat-" Hawktalon was cut off by Lightpaw cuffing him over the head, much like a mentor to an apprentice.

"Lets just cut to the chase. All you cats in that gray room are going to raid Wal-Mart. You will be transported there in five seconds." Lightpaw said bluntly.

The cats muttered amongst themselves for five seconds, then there was a 'POOF' and the room was empty.

The screen cut to the Clans in front of Wal-Mart. All of them were just standing there awkwardly, receiving strange looks from shoppers, because, lets face it, it's not very often you see about 1,000 cats standing in front of your local Wal-Mart.

The 10 leaders let out a battle cry, and plunged into Wal-Mart with their cats following them.

Windstar was running around with a backpack on her which was filled with toilet paper. Thunderstar and Shadowstar were decked out in foam armor with a few StarClan friends and were arguing over who got the Woman's section for their Clan. Riverstar, Graystripe, and Mistystar were taking turns bathing in the drinking fountain. Bramblestar, Blackstar, Firestar, Onestar, Skystar, and Leafstar were playing capture the flag with a few other cats. Sharpclaw and Squirrelflight were fighting over a pile of bananas while a group of kits looked on, then joined in. Rowanclaw, Ashfoot, Reedwisker and a few of their living clanmates were having a three way war over the meat counter. A whole bunch of StarClan cats, including Bluestar, Crookedstar, Nightstar, and Tallstar, were stampeding around the store yowling 'THE DARK FOREST IS COMING! THE DARK FOREST IS COMING!'. And this whole time the poor Wal-Mart shoppers and employees were forced to leave the store.

"Thanks for watching, everybody! Once again, I'm Willowheart..."

"I'm Hawktalon..."

"I'm Spicestar..."  
"I'm Lightpaw..."

"I'M MOONKIT!"

"AND THIS HAS BEEN... WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

**review with dares! Thanks to everybody who reviews!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail! **

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories! **

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it! **

**Spread the word! Please! **

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
